


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by Diana924



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark!Susan, F/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, blame Reign, but not so dark, lorcisse is the way
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* sta per quello che accade del futuro alternativo della 1x22<br/>+ sta per la realtà alternativa creata dall'incantesimo di Zedd</p></blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

Quando sentì la porta aprirsi Susan alzò gli occhi.  
Era convinta che fosse finito, che non potesse più entrare a Narnia e infatti non era finita a Narnia ma in quella terra così diversa, ancora ricordava la sua paura i primi giorni. Poi aveva incontrato lui.  
Sapeva come lo definivano, un tiranno sanguinario, un mostro, l’essere peggiore mai esistito ma non riusciva ad essere d’accordo, fin dal loro primo incontro si era sentita inevitabilmente attratta da lui, come se in qualche modo si appartenessero. Con Caspian era stato diverso, un sentimento molto più infantile e ora quello che provava sapeva bene essere amore, altrimenti non avrebbe abbracciato la sua visione del mondo e non sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco.  
<< Sei tornato! >> sorrise prima di alzarsi, era bello, una bellezza diversa da quella di Caspian o Peter, una bellezza virile, da uomo fatto e non da ragazzo e amava lei, solo lei si disse con un sorriso, lo vide spalancare le braccia e corse verso di lui, non era colpa sua se era innamorata di Darken Rahl si era detta più volte.  
<< Sai che torno sempre, ed entro la prossima luna ti renderò la mia regina >> le rispose lui prima di unire le loro labbra, doveva aver trovato lo scrigno pensò Susan prima di far aderire il suo corpo a quello di lui, se era così allora era solo questione di tempo prima che il Cercatore non costituisse più una minaccia per loro.  
<< Hai trovato tuo fratello? >> chiese con un sorriso, lei sapeva tutto, Darken le aveva raccontato tutto e lei lo accettava, il mondo che avrebbero costruito avrebbe rivaleggiato con Narnia in potenza e prosperità e lei sarebbe stata nuovamente una regina.  
<< Ho trovato sua sorella e ho bisogno del suo aiuto >> le rispose Darken quando si separarono, erano così vicini alla vittoria pensò Susan sfiorandogli dolcemente il volto, era l’unica che riuscisse a vedere oltre gli orrori dei Rahl per indovinarne il bene supremo.  
<< Cosa devo fare? >> chiese, finalmente avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa, odiava dover rimanere in quella casa isolata ad attendere le visite di lui, lei che un tempo aveva combattuto una strega e un usurpatore senza mai arretrare, lui stava per rispondere quando udirono entrambi un pianto di neonato, era l’unica che avesse mai visto Darken Rahl sorridere, niente ghigni soddisfatti o sorrisi artefatti, quello che era sulle labbra dell’uomo che amava era un vero sorriso.  
<< Sa sempre quando arrivi >> rispose prima che lui prendesse in braccio Edmund, Edmund John Paris Dahl futuro principe ereditario e unico figlio del re.

Jennsen aveva appena udito quelle parole quando vide una ragazza che poteva avere l’età di Richard avvicinarsi, un bambino tra le braccia. Doveva andare al villaggio, salvare i malati e ingannare il Cercatore, suo fratello aveva ragione, aveva bene in mente quei pochi ricordi.  
<< Sei Jennsen, vero? >> le chiese la ragazza prima di sedersi accanto a lui, il neonato che si era appena svegliato.  
<< Si, e tu chi sei? >> le domandò lei e l’altra sorrise.  
<< Susan, Susan Pevensie e lui è mio figlio Edmund. Edmund Paris Dahl; Edmund come mio fratello e Paris come suo nonno >> rispose, era ufficiale e nessuno poteva farci niente sebbene quella pazza di Shota ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo scoppiava a ridere.  
<< Sei … mia cognata? >> domandò Jennsen, per quanto si sforzasse non ricordava quel volto eppure doveva essere il volto della regina, la moglie di suo fratello.  
<< Non ancora, non ci siamo mai incontrate ma so chi sei e di cosa sei capace Jennsen. So cosa devi fare e … fallo anche per mio figlio, non oso pensare a quello che potrebbe capitargli quando il Cercatore scoprirà della sua esistenza. Sono disposta a morire ma non potrei sopportare che mio figlio perda il trono o peggio ancora la vita >> la supplicò la ragazza, Susan.  
<< Lo farò, e dopo tu e mio fratello vi sposerete >> replicò Jennsen prima di abbracciarla di slancio, lanciare un’occhiata ad Edmund e poi correre via.

 

***

 

<< Lei non prova nulla per te, ti detesta e aspetta solo di avere un figlio da te per poi ucciderti e distruggere quello che abbiamo conquistato >> dichiarò Susan osservando Edmund tra le braccia di suo padre, Kahlan era incinta di sette mesi e tutte le promesse di Darken erano svanite come neve al sole eppure lei restava, l’amore rendeva idioti si era detta più volte.  
Quando aveva udito la notizia aveva urlato, lo aveva minacciato di andare via e di portare con sé Edmund eppure era bastato che lui la prendesse per le spalle e unisse le loro labbra e lei aveva dimenticato i suoi propositi. Quella volta si erano amati sul pavimento, incuranti che qualcuno potesse vederli, i suoi fratelli avrebbero disapprovato aveva pensato Susan mentre si muoveva incoraggiandolo, forse se avresse concepito un altro figlio lui si sarebbe liberato della Depositaria aveva pensato prima di stringerlo a sé, lo amava come l’altra non avrebbe mai fatto e aveva così tanto bisogno di lui.  
<< Non accadrà, lo sappiamo entrambi. Io amo te Susan, e non fare pazzie altrimenti dovrò punirti >> replicò Darken prima di cominciare a coccolare Edmund che rise, della Resistenza si sarebbe occupata lei questa volta, subito dopo aver partorito sarebbe partita, si era chiesta più volte se la Depositaria sapesse della sua esistenza e che aspettava un figlio da suo marito.  
<< Mi avevi fatto una promessa, e promettimi che se femmina nominerai Edmund tuo successore >> lo aveva pregato prima di fare cenno alla balia di occuparsi di lui, la Depositaria avrebbe avuto vita breve se fosse stato per lei.

La nascita del principe Nicholas l’aveva fatta sprofondare nell’ira, ricordava bene di aver distrutto gran parte degli arredi della sua stanza maledicendo Darken, la Depositaria e persino Shota, quella pazza sapeva che lei non sarebbe più stata una regina, oh se lo sapeva.  
<< Mamma, perché tutti sono felici? >> le chiese Edmund, aveva appena compiuto tre anni ed era un bambino intelligente, molto intelligente.  
<< Perché oggi tuo fratello ha appena rubato quello che ti spettava, ricorda una cosa Ed: tu sei il figlio legittimo di Darken Rahl, tu sei il suo primogenito >> gli aveva confidato prima di dare ordine di pulire la stanza, a breve lui sarebbe arrivato e doveva trovarla lieta e sorridente.  
<< E … mio fratello sarà re, e io? >> domandò suo figlio.  
<< Tu sei re di Narnia, sei re di Narnia perché mio figlio, e un giorno avrai anche questa corona >> rispose sistemandosi gli orecchini, Darken aveva ragione osservandosi allo specchio, il nero le donava, da ragazza aveva preferito altri colori ma ora era veramente bella, bella e seducente.

La Depositaria non capiva, come poteva capire pensò osservandola di nascosto, lei sarebbe dovuta essere al suo fianco, lei doveva essere incoronata regina, non l’altra.  
Metà del castello sapeva che era l’amante del re, che Darken Rahl le aveva dato tre figli e che preferiva lei alla moglie ma la regina era Kahlan, Kahlan che non meritava la corona, non dopo tutti i sacrifici che lei aveva fatto.  
<< Mamma, è lei la regina? >> le chiese Lucinda indicandole Kahlan, quanto odiava la Depositaria, lei e suo figlio le avevano portato via tutto e Darken Rahl, l’amore della sua vita, glielo aveva permesso. Era stata debole ma non riusciva a fare a meno di lui, ogni notte lo attendeva a braccia aperte desiderosa di lui, lui sapeva come toccarla, come farla stare bene e col tempo aveva imparato a perdonargli quella follia.  
<< Si tesoro, è lei >> rispose prendendola in braccio, Peter ed Edmund non sarebbero stati felici di sapere che era divenuta l’amante di quello che tutti definivano un mostro sanguinario ma loro non c’erano e lei a modo suo era felice, Lucy, c’erano momenti in cui sua sorella le mancava realmente, più dei suoi fratelli.  
<< Perché non sei tu la regina? Papà ti ama e non ama la regina >> le fece notare sua figlia, lei sarebbe dovuta essere la regina, non Kahlan.  
<< Perché tuo padre non mantiene le promesse, e … devo solo attendere >> le rispose sporgendosi ed incrociando lo sguardo della regina, Kahlan le aveva portato via tutto e un giorno avrebbe pagato.

Quando la svegliarono di soprassalto ordinandole di vestirsi si spaventò. Veloce fece vestire i suoi figli e tenendo John tra le braccia scese le scale seguita dai suoi figli e arrivò nella cripta. La prima cosa che distinse fu il corpo di Kahlan, erano stati veloci a seppellirla pensò, era disposta a rinunciare ai diritti di Edmund, del ragazzo di dodici anni accanto a lei e che era il ritratto del padre se l’avessero finalmente incoronata regina.  
<< Cosa … oh mio dio! >> urlò dopo aver abbassato gli occhi, anche se vuoti gli occhi di Darken sembravano guardarla, vide Edmund e Lucinda voltarsi, voleva urlare loro di fuggire, di correre via con John ma non le uscì niente dalla bocca.  
<< Sapete Susan, mi piace essere figlio unico e odio le matrigne >> le disse Nicholas prima di fare un cenno e solo allora Susan ebbe la forza di urlare.

 

***

 

Sapeva che doveva andare lontano ma doveva sapere.  
Era corsa a cavallo sperando di arrivare in tempo, avrebbero vinto, ne era sicura e lei sarebbe diventata la regina di Darken Rahl, glielo aveva promesso. Aveva intuito che tutto stesse peggiorando ma lui non avrebbe permesso al Cercatore di vincere, di questo era sicura.  
Ebbe a malapena il tempo di urlare quando vide le fiamme divorarlo, il Cercatore e Cara … tutto ma quello no pensò smontando e correndo verso quel punto, voleva dirgli almeno addio pensò, non potevano farle quello. Nessuno si accorse, erano tutti impegnati a rendersi conto che avevano vinto, nessuno pensava a lei che aveva appena visto morire l’amore della sua e non poteva nemmeno piangere sul suo cadavere, se quello era il bene del Cercatore allora lei non lo voleva.  
<< Mia signora … prendete il principe Edmund e andate lontano, dove il Cercatore non potrà trovarvi >> le suggerì qualcuno prima di issarla a forza su un cavallo ma lei non se ne sarebbe andata, il Cercatore le aveva portato via tutto e lo avrebbe ripagato con la stessa moneta.

Era accaduto dopo aver deciso che poteva far valere la pretesa di suo figlio, quando lei e i suoi fratelli erano scomparsi era bastato poco perché Narnia venisse invasa e occupata, anche lì sarebbe stato lo stesso e lei doveva conservare il trono per suo figlio, se un Rahl doveva regnare quello sarebbe stato suo figlio, nessun’altro.  
Aveva avuto al conferma di quello una notte, si era lentamente spogliata quando le era sembrato di sentire una leggera pressione sulla schiena, nello stesso punto dove Daken la toccava, dove sapeva che la sua pelle era più sensibile al suo tocco. Aveva chiuso gli occhi per un istante ricordando il calore di quelle mani, l’ardore di quella bocca che l’esplorava, la passione di quel corpo che la sovrastava e che la possedeva con forza strappandole gemiti di piacere e di pura gioia. Poi la risentì e aprì gli occhi, era come se l’aria l’avesse accarezzata si disse prima di lanciare un gridio di gioia: Darken Rahl era lì, di fronte a lei ed era vivo.  
<< Sei tu … sei vivo >> balbettò prima di allungare la mano, strinse l’aria eppure lui era davanti a lei, gli stessi abiti che indossava poco prima di bruciare, stesso volto, era lì ma allo stesso tempo no.  
<< Non precisamente amore mio, dovrai fare delle cose per me, per permettermi di tornare in vita >> le rispose Darken Rahl, Susan avrebbe fatto di tutto perché tornasse da lei, a breve avrebbe rivendicato il trono per suo figlio e aveva bisogno del supporto di Darken, lo amava così tanto.  
<< Farò di tutto, nemmeno la morte potrà dividerci amore mio >> dichiarò sfiorando l’aria, se solo avesse potuto toccarlo, sentire nuovamente il sapore delle sue labbra, godere del tocco delle sue dita, se avesse potuto toccare quel corpo, ricordava bene le notti passate nella casa che lui le aveva dato, ricordava la notte in cui avevano concepito Edmund.

Tutto avrebbe pensato tranne incrociare Walter.  
Sapeva bene chi era quell’uomo, aveva bocciato l’idea come stupida e avventata e aveva avuto ragione, quel pezzente era stato un pessimo investimento. L’idea che l’amore della sua vita, colui che in vita era stato un re e che ora era costretto a servire era orrenda ma dopo aver ascoltato il piano aveva deciso di accettare e certamente non pensava che avrebbe incrociato la strada con quell’essere patico di Walter.  
Era così facile d’altra parte, nessuno dubitava di una ragazzina con un bambino, molti addirittura nell’udire che era vedova a causa della guerra le si stringevano attorno desiderosi di proteggerla ma lei non aveva bisogno della loro protezione, se il Guardiano voleva delle anime lei gliel’avrebbe date.  
Aveva pensato di avvicinarsi e poi porre fine a quella vita inutile ma si era detta che prima voleva vederlo, non era la stessa persona che aveva amato ma era l’essere che più gli si avvicinava e lei …desiderava solamente vederlo.  
<< Io non lo farei se fossi in te Susan >> sentì una voce e si voltò verso il fuoco, il volto disteso in un sorriso, erano mesi che non aveva sua notizie.  
<< Perché? Walter era niente prima di te e ora … sarebbe solo misericordia >> replicò bisbigliando, Edmund aveva iniziato da poco a camminare e si stancava facilmente, se solo tutto fosse andato per il verso giusto adesso lei sarebbe stata una regina e suo figlio il principe ereditario ma soprattutto avrebbe avuto lui.  
<< Ho un piano per lui, come ne ho uno per te >> fu la replica di Derken Rahl prima di sparire, Susan avrebbe voluto tornare ai tempi in cui erano solo loro due, lei viveva lontana dalla corte e le bastavano le visite di lui o a prima ancora, quando era con i suoi fratelli e ignorava tutto quello.  
<< Spero che tu abbia un piano che funzioni >> rispose lei sfiorando l’aria, senza la sua presenza sarebbe impazzita dal dolore, lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

Aveva preso in braccio Edmund e stava camminando da quella mattina quando ebbe l’impressione di essere seguita.  
<< Sai cosa facciamo adesso tesoro mio? >> chiese a suo figlio, aveva i capelli biondi dei Rahl e le sue mani talvolta le ricordavano quelle di Peter.  
<< Prendiamo un’anima per aiutare papà? >> le chiese di rimando Edmund facendola sorridere, ultimamente si stava servendo di suo figlio e sebbene sapesse che i suoi fratelli e Aslan avrebbero disapprovato non vedeva alternative, lei per amore stava facendo di tutto e la famiglia veniva prima di tutto.  
<< Esatto tesoro, prendiamo un’anima per aiutare papà >> rispose facendogli segno di fare qualche passo e poi prese l’arco, per fortuna aveva continuato ad esercitarsi prima di voltarsi e poi … rimase senza parole, quello era Walter ma la luce nei suoi occhi era diversa, era quella di Darken Rahl.  
<< Fossi in te non lo farei amore mio, questo corpo non ha la magia e sarebbe difficile evitarti >> la voce era la stessa di Walter ma il tono, quanto aveva amato quel tono pensò per un istante.  
<< Come faccio a sapere che sei realmente tu e … un altro? >> chiese preparandosi ad incoccare la freccia.  
<< Perché il dubbio ti sta divorando, e non oseresti, non sei riuscita ad uccidere Walter e non lo farai ora, inoltre ti sono mancato >> fu la risposta prima che lui le facesse cadere l’arco, la stringesse a sé e cercasse le sue labbra, Susan rimase senza parole prima di rispondere al bacio, era lui, era tornato in vita e ora di fronte a lei e non solo in spirito.  
<< Sei … sei tornato da me. Come … come è possibile? >> chiese, aveva visto Aslan risorgere ma lì solo le Mord sith potevano farlo e il corpo … il corpo non c’era più.  
<< Una piccola magia, il corpo del nostro Walter e … un accordo non molto piacevole >> fu la risposta di lui prima che lei facesse segno a suo figlio di avvicinarsi. << Mamma, e l’anima? >> le domandò Edmund sorpreso.  
<< Non oggi tesoro, vieni … quest’uomo … quest’uomo è il tuo papà >> dichiarò commossa mentre Edmund sgranava gli occhi, tutto era come doveva essere, quasi tutto.

<< Io vorrei sapere esattamente cosa sta succedendo qui >> chiese Susan prima di tendere l’arco, tutto stava andando bene, la pergamena era in mano loro, il piano di Darken Rahl per quanto complicato era fattibile e loro tre erano insieme. E poi era arrivato il Cercatore assieme agli altri e aveva ascoltato quelle parole.  
<< Tranquilla amore mio, forse abbiamo trovato un alleato >> le rispose e lei abbassò l’arco, trovare un alleato in colui che aveva distrutto il futuro di suo figlio era assurdo ma forse era una parte del piano di cui lei non era a conoscenza si disse.  
<< Forse, ma non mi fido di lui >> replicò prima di fare un cenno ad Edmund e suo figlio la raggiunse, quando avevano appiccato fuoco alla foresta per raggiungere i ciuffi notturni Edmund aveva pianto ma dopo che lei gli aveva spiegato che era necessario, solo così papà poteva continuare a vivere aveva dichiarato.  
<< Nemmeno io, e ora ascoltami bene >> le rispose Darken Rahl prima di sussurrarle qualcosa all’orecchio e lei sorrise divertita prima di cercare le sue labbra in un bacio pieno d’amore, quello forse poteva funzionare.  
<< Scusa se mi intrometto, ma … ci siamo visti da qualche parte? >> le chiese il mago, a Narnia nessuno avrebbe dimenticato il suo volto ma lì nessuno aveva badato a lei.  
<< Può essere Zeddicus, io so chi siete tutti voi, Cara … madre Depositaria … Edmund, ti presento il Cercatore, tuo zio Richard Dahl >> rispose mentre tutti la guardavano con occhi sgranati, che sapessero che aveva avuto un figlio da Darken Rahl, che aveva scelto di essere al suo fianco, non le importava più.

<< Come puoi amare un mostro come Darken Rahl? Un essere che ha portato morte e distruzione per il mondo? >> le chiese Kahlan mentre proseguivano per le grotte. Era andata con loro portandosi Edmund solo perché faceva parte del piano, ancora negli occhi aveva lo sguardo imbarazzato degli altri quando lei e Darken si erano separati, sentiva ancora il suo sapore sulle labbra e il tocco delle sue mani sul suo viso. Non appena quella parte del piano sarebbe terminata avrebbe affidato Edmund ad una governante e si sarebbe chiusa con lui in una stanza per almeno tre giorni, ne aveva tutto il diritto pensò Susan.  
<< L’amore non si può spiegare, madre Depositaria. Io amo lui e lui ama me, se il Cercatore non si fosse intromesso mi avrebbe reso la sua regina e … mi ha dato un figlio e ho giurato di non abbandonarlo mai >> tento di spiegare, Cara non avrebbe mai capito mentre Kahlan … lei amava il fratello buono e non poteva capire.  
<< Saresti potuta fuggire, tornare nel tuo mondo, ti ho intravista negli ultimi giorni, eri con lui con lui >> replicò Cara, e così l’aveva vista dopo il suo arrivo.  
<< Non voglio tornare, nemmeno la morte potrà separarmi da lui, ci sono momenti in cui sono convinta che ci siamo già incontrati, che l’ho amato e … poi ho dei dolori al collo e mi dico che non posso lasciarlo, lui non l’ha fatto con me io non lo farò con lui >> spiegò sperando capissero, era quasi ora di attuare il piano.

 

+++

 

orrideva quel giorno, erano finalmente una grande famiglia felice e non si sentiva così da prima della guerra, quando erano ancora tutti e sei assieme.  
<< Richard, Kahlan, vi auguro di essere felici come lo siamo noi due >> dichiarò prima di prendere Edmund in braccio, non era una regina ma non le importava, e quando Zed avrebbe trovato la magia giusta allora anche Peter, Edmund e Lucy sarebbero stati al suo fianco. Le parve di sentire delle voci mentre si stringeva a Darken Rahl, Richard era stato così giusto e misericordioso a lasciar vivere tutti e tre si era ripetuta più volte.  
Era tutto quello che avrebbe voluto pensò poco prima di sentire quel potere svanire e per prima cosa chiamo a sé Edmund e un attimo dopo sentì qualcosa sulla sua testa e guardandosi allo specchio rimase senza parole: Darken Rahl, il suo sposo, le aveva appena posato in testa una corona e lei indossava degli abiti regali, non quelli di una prigioniera misericordiosamente salvata.  
<< Hai recuperato lo scrigno >> sussurrò prima di unire le loro labbra, era una regina, il regno era di nuovo ai loro ordini e tutto si era sistemato.  
<< Ho recuperato tutto amore mio, tutto >> le rispose lui prima di fare cenno alle Mord Sith di allontanarsi e lei sorrise felice, aveva bisogno di quel corpo, di quell’amore, di quel potere.

++++

Tutto quello era sbagliato pensò amaramente e Nicci, l’avrebbe uccisa con le sue mani si disse prima di sentire la terra tramare.  
<< Ce l’ha fatta, e ora cosa facciamo? >> chiese prima di sentire una voce nella sua testa. _Susan, devi tornare, ora_. E lei conosceva quella voce: Aslan.  
Non era stata buona, aveva ucciso, torturato e ingannato ma lo aveva fatto per amore, perché si era innamorata di Darken Rahl e avrebbe fatto di lui e non intendeva lasciare né lui né suo figlio. Non voleva, assolutamente no pensò prima di urlare e lanciarsi verso suo figlio e l’uomo che amava, non poteva lasciarli, Aslan non poteva farla tornare, non ora che aveva tutto.  
Urlò e un istante dopo le sue ginocchia incontrarono il marmo della sala del trono di Cair Paravel e distinse chiaramente i suoi fratelli e Caspian, sotto gli occhi ancora l’immagine di Darken Rahl che dava ordine alle Mrd Sith di fare qualcosa, di fermare quell’incantesimo a tutti i costi e ancora le urla di Edmund.  
<< Susan … cosa … cosa ti è successo? >> le chiese Peter aiutandola ad alzarsi, indossava i colori dei Dahl, rosso e oro e si sentiva fuori posto, lei non apparteneva più a Narnia da troppo tempo.  
<< Io … se n’è andato … lui me l’ha portato via >> rispose tra le lacrime prima che Caspian ed Edmund l’aiutassero ad alzarsi.  
<< Di chi parli? Pensavamo fossi andata a caccia e … dove sei stata Susan? >> le chiese Caspian, ora era davvero la maggiore pensò Susan mentre tutta la sua vita le scorreva davanti, doveva tornare a casa, da suo marito e da suo figlio.  
<< Devo tornare … devo tornare da loro, mi aspettano e io devo tornare >> rispose guardandoli e sperando notassero l’anello, lei con Narnia non aveva più nulla in comune.  
<< Dove? Dove dei tornare? >> la incalzò Edmund, il Cercatore, il Cercatore li avrebbe uccisi, lo sentiva.  
<< Da … da mio marito e da mio figlio, lontano da qui >> rispose, era sicura che le Mord Sith stessero facendo tutto il possibile, conosceva bene Darkhen Rahl.  
<< Tu … tu hai un figlio? >> le chiese Lucy sorpresa.  
<< Si, ha quasi tre anni, e … deve conoscere sua sorella >> rivelò, doveva tornare, a tutti i costi, poco importava l’opinione degli altri, lei sarebbe tornata.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * sta per quello che accade del futuro alternativo della 1x22  
> \+ sta per la realtà alternativa creata dall'incantesimo di Zedd


End file.
